


Differences

by BlakeWarren



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWarren/pseuds/BlakeWarren
Summary: Being with Sidon was unlike being with any other person Link had been with before.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 28
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	Differences

Being with Sidon was unlike being with any other person Link had been with before.

The first major difference was that none of Link's past lovers had been Zora. There was a tactile variation from Hylian skin to Zora flesh. The scales were soft and slightly slippery in a very satisfying way, but also gave enough that he could feel the swimmer toned muscles beneath.

The next difference, was that Zora were prone to sex while underwater. Which Link did little to deter his partner from and helped him train holding his breath. The rush was exquisite and added a whole new level to love making that Link could have never imagined. It felt amazing. 

Finally the last difference was that Sidon seemed to truly love Link, in his own over boisterous way. He was kind and caring in a way that Link's other lovers had never really been with him.

All those differences only made Link love him more.


End file.
